


Love in a Hopeless Place

by casisnotinnocent97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay is OK, High School AU, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisnotinnocent97/pseuds/casisnotinnocent97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak catches his boyfriend with another guy, he turns to his long-time best friend, Dean Winchester. Dean is straight, or at least he thinks he is until he sleeps in Cas' bed to comfort him. Feelings develop.<br/>Confession confession.<br/>Smooch smooch.<br/>Bang bang.<br/>You know how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean is Straight, but..

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on Wattpad, so if you have read this on there, I did not steal it. This is my fic, I'm just spreading it around (:

Dean doesn't know what to do about what he's been thinking recently. Cas is his best friend, that's it. But, he has been re-thinking his sexuality.. He knows Cas is gay, they're best friends, how is he not to know? But Cas has had a few boyfriends and they haven't been anything close to him, so he thinks that he's not Cas' type. 

 

"Ugh," He grumbles from under the pile of blankets he's in on his bed. 

 

He heard a knock at his bedroom door.  
"Whaaaatt?" 

 

"It's me, Dean. Can I come in?" A little voice. That was Sam, Dean's little brother. He was four years younger than him, so that made him thirteen years old. Dean was just about to turn seventeen in January. 

 

"Yeah, Sammy, come on in," He replied. He sat up with the blankets still wrapped around his body, like a burrito. 

 

Sam opened the door, "I'm making breakfast cause you haven't gotten your lazy ass up yet, so what do you want?" 

 

He grunted, "nah, Sammy, I'll make breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." He looked at Sam with eyes that were open but tired. His hair was sticking up on one side and flat on the other. 

 

"Dean, you look like crap, are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just been thinking."

 

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Sam gave him a concerned look. 

 

"Yeah I know, and I will when I get less confused."

 

Sam looked at him for a moment then said, "okay, well, get up and make some food 'cause it's after 10 and I'm hungry."

 

"Alright, Sam, go wait downstairs and watch some t.v." He said while trying to unwrap himself from the blankets. 

 

Sam left the room as he heard his phone vibrate on his night stand. 

 

He unwrapped himself fully and shivered for a moment because he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed his phone. He got a message from Cas. 

 

'Good morning, Dean, how did you sleep?'

 

Dean smiles. He's always liked Cas' morning texts. He starts typing his reply on his iPhone touch screen. 

 

'Good morning Cas, I slept okay, wbu?'

 

The reply was almost immediate, 'Did you have trouble sleeping? I slept well, I've been getting better about getting over Jack, I didn't cry last night to sleep'

 

Jack was Cas' most recent boyfriend. Jack had cheated on him with some guy named something with a P, something weird. They had been together for five months, since June. Cas caught Jack with the guy in a bedroom at a house party having a tongue war with barely any clothes on. Cas walked in, trying to find the bathroom, saw them and screamed at Jack, kicking him in the shin and pushing the other guy, Patrick, that was his name, into a wooden chair. He broke up with him, right then and there. Cas ran downstairs to Dean, tears covering his cheeks, sobbing, telling Dean to take him home. Dean didn't hesitate to rush him out of the house to his Baby, his car. Dean hadn't been drinking at the party so he was alright to drive. 

 

Cas told him about what happened on the car ride back to his house. Cas asked Dean if he could stay with him for the night, and Dean said "of course, whatever you need, Cas." 

 

Cas choked out a thank you. They walked up to his house and went up into Castiel's bedroom.

 

"Dean," Cas whispered as Dean was getting ready to sleep on the floor, like he usually does when he sleeps over. 

 

"Yeah Cas?"

 

"Can you come and sleep up here with me? I don't want to be alone..." Cas had a small voice, sad and scratchy from crying. 

 

"Yeah, buddy," Dean replied softly. 

 

"Thanks. Grab some pajamas from my drawer for me and for you, please," he sat down on his bed. 

 

Dean took off his shoes and walked over to the dresser and opened Cas' pajama drawer. He pulled out some for both, like Cas said. Dean was nervous to lay in bed with Cas. They haven't laid together since they were in elementary school. But, Dean was nervous for another reason that he can't yet identify. 

 

He walked over to Cas and gave him his clothes and walked to the other side of the room and turned around to give Cas privacy. Dean took off his sweater and shirt and didn't replace his shirt with Cas' because he felt too hot for it. He slipped off his pants and put on the Scooby Doo pj pants that he grabbed. 

 

He turned around to see Cas putting on his pants. He didn't have a shirt on and he was turned away from Dean. Dean was staring at his shoulder blades. He saw the way they were rolling under his smooth skin and Dean felt himself get even more hot. Damn. He looked away when Cas was turning around while putting on his t-shirt. Dean looked back and he caught a glimpse of Castiel's abdomen. He was more fit than Dean thought... Wait, why am I thinking about Cas like this? Dean thought. He shook it out of his mind when Cas laid down on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself. 

 

"Dean? Are you coming?"

 

"Wha- yeah Cas I'm coming." Dean walked over to the light switch and turned off the light. He padded over to Cas' bed and crawled in next to him. 

 

"Dean, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Cas sniffled.

 

"'Cause I'm hot."

 

"Oh.. Goodnight, Dean"

 

"Night Cas"

 

Dean fell asleep before Cas. He also woke up before Cas, because he felt an arm wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cas sleeping still. The light from the window was upon them and it gave Cas a golden glow. Dean sighed. He knew that he was starting to feel something in his heart for Cas. He wasn't worried about it then because he was just worried about Cas and what happened at the party yesterday. He sighed again and fell back to sleep. 

 

That was two weeks ago. Now, Dean is full-on worried about that feeling in his heart and gut.

 

Dean texted Cas back, 'I've been sleeping okay, it just takes me forever to fall asleep. N that's good for you Cas, I'm glad you're feeling better.' After he sends the message, he sets his phone back down. 

 

He smudged his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He pushed himself off his bed and pulled on some clothes and went downstairs to make food for Sammy and him.


	2. Cas is So Gay

Castiel has always felt something for Dean. Even in elementary school, when they met in third grade, Castiel knew that he never wanted to be without Dean.

 

But after puberty, he started feeling other things. He feels the physical attraction to Dean. The emotional attraction is stronger. Not to mention the horniness he feels from thinking about Dean's body. It sucks, because Dean has been working out to stay in shape for football.

 

Dean runs outside. Everyday. Shirtless, past Castiel's house, and Cas can't help but watch from his window. It's alright, because his room is on the second floor of the house and it's hard to see into his room from the sidewalk. So, Cas can creep all he wants. 

 

Anyways, the emotional feelings have gotten even stronger over the past two weeks. Dean has been so concerned and so helpful with Castiel's broken heart. When Dean slept with him in his bed, Castiel felt 30% better knowing Dean was there for him. 

 

Castiel didn't mean to spoon Dean, it just happened on accident. He was looking for comfort because he was hurt, that was probably it, yeah. But, when he woke up with his arm wrapped around Dean's waist, he felt pleasant. And he smiled at the fact that Dean didn't move away, even in his subconscious. 

 

When they woke up, they didn't talk about the spooning. 

 

==========================

When Cas woke up this morning, he was glad that his eyes weren't dry and burning. He cried everyday. Sometimes it was because of Jack, he would text him and ask for forgiveness and for Castiel to take him back. Cas would either say 'no' or he would ignore him.  
Sometimes it was because he didn't know what to do about Dean. But last night he didn't and he was proud that he was getting better. 

 

Dean had been distant these past two weeks, but when he was around, he acted like the best friend he was. He would make sure Cas was okay, he would take Cas out to The Roadhouse for a distraction, even though they couldn't drink, they would get burgers and milkshakes. Cas loved burgers and milkshakes.

 

When Dean was distant, Cas couldn't help but feel like it was his fault, because he cuddled Dean. 

 

He wanted to bring it up when he texted Dean this morning, but decided to talk to him in person when they see each other for lunch. Dean was taking him to The Roadhouse again. Cas was excited, but nervous. He didn't want to scare Dean off. 

 

Cas rolled out of bed when he heard his phone vibrate. It was Dean's reply. 

 

'I've been sleeping okay, it just takes me forever to fall asleep. N that's good for you Cas, I'm glad you're feeling better.'

 

Cas smiled. He's so caring... if only... No. Dude, stop, its not happening. 

Cas typed out his reply, 'what keeps you up all night..? And thank you, Dean, you have helped me through this a lot'

 

Cas got up to get some clothes on, he was only wearing boxers.

 

When he was pulling some jeans on, he heard his phone vibrate on his bed. He looked over at it while putting his foot through the pant hole and missed and tripped and fell on his face. "Oof!" He made a big thunk noise.

 

He finished putting on his pants while he was on the floor and got up to sit on his bed. He just grabbed his phone when he heard someone yell, "CASSIE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

 

That was Balthazar, Castiel's older brother. He was twenty two and just started college at a culinary arts school in New York, but he was home for a while. 

 

"YEAH IM FINE BALTHAZAR, JUST FELL ON MY FACE." 

 

"ALRIGHT CLUTZ!" Cas heard him laughing. 

 

He looked back down at his phone, Dean had replied,

'Oh, just me thinking a lot about something, I'll tell you at lunch... N I'm glad my help helped lol'

 

Cas thought about what to reply with.

'Alright, Dean, text me when you're on your way'

Dean replied right away,  
'Okie dokie'

 

Cas set his phone back down, but he got a text again. It was Dean,  
'Can't wait' 

 

Oh god oh that's weird, why would he say that?

 

He set his phone back down and stared at it for a minute. "Hmph.."

 

He got up and grabbed a shirt from the floor, smelled it, approved it, and slipped it on. He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and poured a small bowl of cereal. It was like ten o'clock, Dean was coming in a couple hours, so he didn't have to eat a lot for breakfast today. 

 

After he ate he went into the shower. His shirt didn't smell, but he sure did. 

=====

(Dean's pov.)  
Ugh oh my god why did I have to say 'can't wait'? Now he's going to think I like him... Dean paused that thought for a moment. I guess I do like him.. But that doesn't mean he should know!  
Dean facepalmed himself.

 

"Dean, you okay?" Sammy asked. 

 

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, Sam, just said something stupid to Cas..." He removed his hand from his face and looked over at Sam, who was eating his eggs. Sam looked at him through his floppy bangs of his floppy hair. He grinned. 

 

"What, did you tell him about your massive crush on him?"

 

Dean's eyes widened, "what?? Crush?? Pffffffff. I don't have a crush on Cas! Ha!" Dean rapidly shook his head. "No Sammy, you don't really think I have a crush on him, right?" 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.  
"Really? How can I not? You have been best friends since forever, you talk almost non-stop about him, and you spent the last two weeks going through two emotions: happy and sad. Happy, because Cas is now single, and sad because you're confused and Cas has been sad. Seriously, wake up. You. Like. Cas. Everyone knows it except you two." Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, "I bet you think that Cas doesn't like like you. Well, he definitely does."  
Dean stared wide-eyed at Sam this whole time. 

 

"Dude, okay, I guess I like Cas... but he doesn't like me, I'm not his type, don't you see the guys he's been dating?"

 

"Maybe he's dating them because he thinks he has no chance with you."

 

Dean thought for a moment. "He thinks I'm totally straight. Hell, I thought I was straight. Aw man, I gotta tell him."

 

Sam threw him a bitchface. "Ya think?"  
Dean hurried to finish his breakfast.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go out for lunch C:

Cas was ready an hour after he ate. He showered and got dressed. He's wearing dark jeans with a faded AC/DC shirt. Dean showed him the band after he himself discovered it when they were twelve. Cas loved AC/DC. So did Dean. 

He didn't even try with his hair. It was dark brown and it stuck up everywhere. Cas had no control of it. His ex boyfriends would say it was hot, like sex hair or something. He never understood it, but he went with it anyway. 

He decided to play his favorite video game, The Last of Us, while waiting for Dean. He was coming in like a half an hour, so Cas could probably beat another level or two. He hated the Bloaters, they were really hard to kill.

He just started the part when Ellie is hunting the deer when he hears his phone go off. Dean texted him,  
'Hey Cas, I'm on my way, be there in 5'  
Cas slipped his phone in his pocket and turned off his PS4 and his t.v. He padded downstairs and saw Balthazar drinking wine on the couch while watching Dr. Sexy. "Hey, Balthy"

He turned towards Cas, "yeah?"

"Dean is coming to get me, we're going out-"

"OOOH CASSIE YOURE GOING OUT WITH DEAN?? FINALLY"

"For lunch! No, we're not dating... but if we ever do, you'll be the first I tell.. Anyways, I'll be back later."

"Mkay, Cassie, get some." 

"Ugh"

Cas put on his black converse high tops and walked out the door to wait outside for Dean. It still wasn't cold outside in Kansas, even though it was November.

He sat down on the steps. It was only a minute before he heard Dean's car come down the road. He got up and grinned when his car stopped in front of the house and he walked down to it and hopped in. 

"Hey Cas," Dean said with a smile. 

 

"Hello, Dean," he returned the smile. 

 

"Ready?" 

 

"Yup"

 

Dean took off and drove down the street towards The Roadhouse. 

 

"So how's Balthy?" Dean asked.

 

Cas chuckled, "he's still the same Balthazar he's always been, drinking wine, cooking, being my brother."

 

Dean let out a small laugh.

 

The ride wasn't long, The Roadhouse was a short distance from Cas's house. 

 

"That's good," Dean said as he parked in the parking lot.

 

"You alright, Dean? You're giving me a lot of small talk."

 

"Yeah, I'm fine Cas." He unbuckles his seat belt and gets out. Cas does, too.  
They closed the car doors and started walking up to the diner. 

 

When they get in, Ellen, the owner, who's also like a mother to Dean, greets them, "hey boys!" She gives them each a hug, "go sit down at your booth and I'll send Jo over to take your orders." She gave them a big, friendly smile. 

 

They go sit and wait for Jo, Ellen's daughter. She's like a little sister to Dean, she's 14, and is always there for Dean. He's talked to her about his crisis about Cas. She thinks he should go for it.

 

"So, Cas.." Dean started but stopped when Jo came up to their booth. 

 

"Hey guys! What'll it be? The usual?" She gave them a big smile.

 

Dean looked at Cas and he nodded.  
"Yeah, the usual," Dean said with a smile.

 

"Aaalllright, your order will be right up, we're not that busy today," she smiled again and turned around to walk into the kitchen, her blonde hair bouncing.

 

"Anyways, Cas, I wanted to talk to you about something.. you know, that thing that keeps me up at night.." Dean looked into Cas' blue eyes. Cas nodded, silently telling him to go on.

 

Oh god, what is he going to tell me..? I'm so scared, Cas thought.

 

Cas waited for Dean to go on, looking into Dean's forest green eyes until Dean looked down at his hands that were on the table. 

 

He looked back up and nervously laughed, "so, you know how I love pie right?" Cas nodded. "Well... What if I had this cake, I mean, I had this cake for a while, I just hadn't noticed it was there, really, until a little while ago I thought about this cake in a different way, and I started noticing things about it that I shouldn't be noticing because I love pie and cake is so much more different than pie and I want to devour this cake like I haven't devoured pie before-"

 

"Dean." Cas looked at Dean wide-eyed, "what is this about?"

 

Dean stared at him for a moment. 

 

"Imtotallygayforyou," Dean said it really quickly, so Cas didn't understand it. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "What? What did you say?"

 

Dean fidgeted and kept his eyes away from Cas, looking down at his hands again. He was blushing. 

 

"Uh, I'm-er, I like you, Cas.."  
Cas' breath caught. "I like you, too, Dean. You're my best friend." Cas didn't think he meant more than a friend, so he needed that clarified.

 

"Urgh, no Cas, I like you more than that, like you know, like-like." He looked back up at Cas. His face was flushed. So cute, Cas thought.

 

"Oh.." Cas couldn't say anything else because Jo came back with our root beers and our bacon cheeseburgers.  
"Heeere you guys go- Dean? You okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, Jo, I'm fine, don't worry about it," he was avoiding her gaze.  
Jo looked at Cas, who was blushing, also avoiding her gaze. Oh, Jo thought, Dean confessed. 

 

"Alrighty, if you say so. If you need anything just holler." Jo turned and walked away with a grin. 

 

They ate their food in silence for the next five minutes. 

 

Cas spoke up after swallowing a bite of his burger, "well... for what it's worth... I like-like you, too."

Dean almost choked.


	4. Jo Ships it. So Does the Impala.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle*

(Dean's pov)  
Oh my lord, JEsus ChRAIST. HE JUST SAID HE LIKES ME. MORE THAN A FRIEND. 

 

I gotta kiss him. Yes. Kiss him nice and goood. His lips look so soft..

 

Ermahgerd the way he eats his fries. He just slips the fry into his mouth, barely opening it, letting the fry graze the inside of his lips as he pushes it through.

 

Dean needed to stop watching Cas' lips or he will feel his pants get tighter. He looked down at his half eaten burger. 

 

He didn't want to eat. All he could think about was the fact that Castiel felt the same about Dean as he felt about Cas.

 

Dean ate the burger anyways, he needed a distraction. 

 

They finished eating and Jo came to collect the payment.  
(Jo's pov)  
"I'll pay," they both said in unison.  
Jo giggled. 

 

Dean gave her a sharp look. He turned back to Cas, "Cas, I have been paying every time we come, let me pay." 

 

"That's why I want to pay, Dean. You also used gas to bring us here."

 

"He does have a point."

 

"Shut up, Jo," Dean said. 

 

They look like they're having a staring contest. They are so cute, Jo thought.  
She grinned, "Dean, just let Cas pay, its his money."

 

"Urgh, fine, just this once."

 

Cas grins and hands her a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet. "Keep the change."

 

"Yaaay, money for me!" Jo took the money and ran off.  
(3rd person whatever it's called when there's no specific thoughts to one person view)  
The boys laughed and got up, bellies full. 

 

Cas walked behind Dean to check out the Deanbooty on the way out the door. 

 

"Bye boys! See you next time!" Ellen said with her friendly smile.

 

"Bye Ellen!" They both said, smiling back at her.

 

They walked to Dean's Impalala,(Ooo she touch my tralala) and got in. 

 

When they were situated, Dean didn't put the keys in the ignition, so Cas looked at Dean with the head tilt he does. 

 

"Dean? Are we going?"

 

"Yeah. Just..." he looks over at Cas and into his eyes. Then he scans his face, landing on his lips. "... After I..." He leans in, "...do this..." 

 

Cas' breathing hitched a little as he realized Dean was going to kiss him.  
He saw Dean close his eyes and lean in closer so he did so, too.

 

He kept leaning in until he felt lips against his. 

 

Cas leaned in closer to press his lips a little more into Dean's and brought a hand up to cup his jaw, his fingertips just barely touching Dean's light brown hair. 

 

Dean opened his mouth a little, so Cas did, too. 

 

The kiss was slow and soft, there wasn't any tongue. It was perfect. 

 

Best first kiss ever, they both thought.  
The kiss broke and their faces were an inch apart. Both of their eyes opened slowly. Their heart beats were almost hearable. 

 

Dean searched Cas' face for regret and found none. 

 

Cas rubbed his thumb softly on Dean's cheek. He smiled and leaned in again, this time wanting something a little more heated. 

 

Dean let out a small moan when he felt Cas' tongue on his bottom lip, wanting entrance. Dean opened his mouth enough for Cas to explore his mouth, moaning louder when he feels Cas' tongue graze the roof of his mouth. 

 

As the kiss went on, Cas allowed his hands to roam down Dean's body and landing one on his hip and the other on his shoulder. 

 

Dean moaned again when he felt Cas move his hand that was on his hip up to his waist and squeeze a little bit. He wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy and started leaning forward, making Cas lay up against the window, Dean half over him. 

 

"Deean.." Cas moaned when Dean started trailing kisses down his neck, sucking softly on the soft spot behind his ear. 

 

"Hmm..?" Dean said, he looked up at Cas, who was flushed, and Dean knew he didn't look much better. Cas got him all hot and bothered. 

 

"Can we, er, not do this... in the car? Kind of... uncomfortable," Cas said, out of breath.

 

"Oh. Yeah Cas, sure sorry," he said sitting up, adjusting himself. He felt like his whole body was on fire. In a good way. 

 

"Is it, erm, alright if you just take me home..?" Cas wanted to continue this, he really did, but he wanted to make sure Dean wanted to. He wanted to give Dean some time to think about this. 

 

Dean looked a little hurt, but recovered, because he didn't want to do anything today. Yesterday, they were best friends, now they're... Hell, Dean wasn't sure. He'll have to ask that sometime. But not now. Awkward.  
"Yeah, of course, whatever you want," Dean gave him a smile. 

 

Dean drove to Cas' house and said, "see you later," when he got out to go into his house. 

 

Dean definitely did not check Cas' butt out. And he did not bite his lip as he looked at that Casbooty. Nope.


	5. Hott stufff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: masturbation

Cas moved his lips down Dean's neck, sucking at his collarbone, biting a little.

"Oh, god, Cas," Dean moaned. Cas hummed in return.

Cas kept trailing kisses down Dean's naked torso, stopping at one of his nipples. He licked around it then closed his mouth around it to suck and nibble.

"Ah!" Dean gasped, arching his back a little. He threaded his fingers through Cas' hair, pulling a little.

Cas moaned in response, moving down with his lips to Dean's navel. He licked and nibbled at the skin.

"Mmmff," Dean moaned through biting his lip and rolled his hips up into Cas' bare chest and groaned at the friction.

Cas softly laughed and moved down to his hip bones and sucked a hickey there, licking it over when he was done.

Dean nudged Cas' jaw with his dick, urging him to put his mouth there.  
Cas looked up at him and smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

He was just about to lick Dean from base to tip when Dean heard a banging on his door.

Cas didn't seem to notice, so he started licking. "Oh, Cas, fuck..."

"Dean! Wake up and get me some food!"

"Wha-?" Dean opened his eyes, finding himself alone and hard, and breathing heavily.

Sam bangs on the door again.   
"Deeeeaaaannn."

"Whaaat I'm up, I'm up, JESUS christ.. you bossy twelve year old.."

"I'm thirteen!"

"Yeah, well, you act twelve!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Just get up and make me some food, please, before we have to go fishing'" Sam said, in a calmer voice.

"Okay, five minutes," Dean said while look like down at his boner. He needed to get rid of it before he left his room.

"Whatever," Sam padded downstairs.

Dean sighed heavily and debated on whether he wanted to jerk off or wait til it goes away.

"Hmph," he said, going into his boxers to pull out his rock hard dick, wrapping his hand around it.

He sighed when he started moving his hand up and down, thinking about that hot dream.

Cas looked so fucking hot down there.  
Dean thought about what would happen if that dream hadn't been interrupted.

What if Cas put his mouth around the tip? Dean moans at the thought and works his cock faster. What if he sucked at it? And then swallowed me down as far as he could go? Fantasy Cas didn't have a gag reflex, so Dean imagined feeling the tip touch the back of his throat and that was all it took.  
Dean climaxed all over himself with a moan.

I have never...jizzed that quickly while jerking off. Dean's breath was heavy as he came down from his high.

"Jesus."

He got up and walked to his bathroom that was attached to his room to clean up.

After he cleaned up, he tucked himself back in his boxers and walked back into his room to put on some clothes.

He put some sweatpants and a loose-fit shirt and went downstairs.

====

"Caaaaaassss. You gotta tell me what you guys did yesterday at lunchhh!" Gabe was being annoying. They were sitting at the dining room table, eating Pops cereal. Cas hasn't told Gabe about what happened yesterday and he was getting anxious, wanting to know if anything happened.

Cas stared at him with an 'unamoosed' look while chewing. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"We had lunch. He, um," Cas looks down at his food, "he told me he likes me, more than a friend."

"OOOOO CASSIIEEE DID YOU GET SOME?!?!"

"Gabe!" He snapped. Gabe shut his mouth and waited.

"Okay, anyways, he said he likes me, I said I liked him, too. We left and sat in his car for a little bit and then he leaned in and kissed me."

"OHMYGAD CASSIE YOU GUYS ARE MY OTPEEE. For realz you guys will look so cute together." He pulls out a Hershey's chocolate bar out of his pocket and opens it and takes a bite.

"OTP? What? Like, JohnLock?" Gabriel nodded. "Those are fictional people! This is real life!"

"Oh, well, I still ship you guys."

Cas rolled his eyes, "whatever," he laughed a little.

"So, you going to go see him today?"

"Nah, he's busy with his brother Sammy; they're going fishing today. But, we'll see each other at school tomorrow."

"Oooh speaking of school, is Dean gonna roll with you guys being all out in the open?" He gave Cas a concerned look.

"Uhhmmm. I actually don't know. I would be fine with whatever, as long as he's mine." he grinned.

"You should ask him."

"I will, after breakfast."

"Okie dokie!"

Cas looked at Gabe with squinty eyes.   
"Okie dokie? Dean says okie dokie, it's better when he says it."

"Oh shut up, that's cause you're in love with him."

Cas' squinting intensified.   
"Maybe."


	6. Fishin' With the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a short one, sorry!

Dean was watching his pole when he heard his name come from beside him on the dock, "Dean?"

Dean looked over at his little brother, "yeah?"

"Have you talked to Cas about your big gay crush?"

Dean looked away, at the horizon, it was orange-y because it was morning and the sun rose not too long ago. "It's more than just a crush, but yeah, I did. Why are you so concerned about it?"

He looked back at Sam and the youngest Winchester shrugged. "I just wanna see my big brother happy."

Dean looked at the horizon again, scanning across the lake, smiling.

"Man, Sammy, I am happy, I would have been fine if he didn't like me back, because I still would have him as my best friend. But, fortunately, he does like me back, so, I'm really happy."

"That's really good, Dean, I'm happy for you."

They both went back to watching their poles.

Dean heard Sam scuttle around and he looked over to see him grab Corn Nuts out of the bag they brought. He smirked, "you better not eat them all, I want some, too."

"Oh, relax, I'm not going to eat a lot. I'm not a fat ass like you."

"Oohhh really? Not a fat ass like me? You're the one who-"

"Dean, your pole!"

He looked at his pole and saw that it was bobbing at the tip.

Ugh, tip. Cas could have been bobbing his head on my tip- OH GOD NOT NOW BRAIN.

Dean shook the dirty thoughts out of his head and grabbed his fishing rod and slowly started reeling the fish in.

"Oohh, Sammy, this one feels like it's a big one."

Dean reels it in a little faster and suddenly he feels the weight release and it's gone.

"Son of a bitch! He's gone!" Dean reeled it in all the way, "and he took my worm! That bastard."

"Ugh, we have no luck today, Dean. It's like, 9 o'clock and we have no fish. We started at 6!" Sam reeled in his worm-baited hook and huffed, "I wanna go home, I'm tired."

"Okie dokie, Sammy, let's clean up."  
Sam laughs a little, "you're weird. You say, 'Okie dokie,' I mean, who says that anymore?"

Dean gave him a bitchface. "I do."  
Sam mirrors the bitchface. "That's my look, not yours."

"Yeah, well, don't mock my Okie!"

"Finee!"

They cleaned up and headed to the car. Once they packed up their rods and tackle boxes, they headed home.


	7. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, too! Sorry!

When he knew Dean was home, (he heard the rumble of the impala down the street) he texted him.

 

'Hey, Dean can I ask you a question..?'

 

Dean took a little bit to respond, probably because he just got home.

 

'Yeah, shoot'

 

Cas bit his lip, not sure if he really wants to ask. 

 

He took a deep breath and started typing.

 

'Erm, so, at school tomorrow... will I be able to show you affection... you know... around people? Like, are you okay to come out...?'

 

He laid back on his bed waiting for Dean's response. He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

 

He felt his phone vibrate and looked at it in his hand, heart beating fast.

 

'Of course, I wanna show everyone the hot guy I got over the weekend'

 

Cas felt himself grin like a mad man.  
'Heh okay. How was fishing?'

 

Cas didn't get a text back, Dean was calling him.

 

"This texting crap is getting on my nerves, I wanna hear your damn voice," Dean said after Cas picked up.

 

Cas laughed, "I like hearing your voice, too."

 

Dean laughed a little, "yeah, fishing was horrible, we got nothing, don't wanna talk about it. *laugh* how was your morning, babe?"

 

Cas felt himself blush, "it was okay, spent the time with Gabe. He asked if I got some yesterday at lunch."

 

Dean laughed loud, Cas could practically see him throwing his head back. "You almost did."

 

Cas couldn't stop smiling, "Deaaan."

 

"Yesss?"

 

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I wanna give you a big kiss."

 

"Ha ha, me either, Cas. And, I want you to. I don't care if people don't like it, I'm happy, so they're just hating on happiness."

 

Cas' smile got impossibly bigger, "aw, Dean, you sure know how to make a girl blush."

 

"Shuddup, look, I gotta go, Sammy wants to play video games. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet cheeks."

 

"Haha, okay, cinnamon buns."

 

"Cinnamon buns?? Ah, Cas, you can do better than that!"

 

"Really? You can do better than sweet cheeks!"

 

"Aha, alright, Angel."

 

Cas went quiet. His heart was beating really fast.

 

Cas sighed, "alright, I guess that will do, bye deanie."

 

"Bye Cassie"

 

Cas shook his head as he hung up.  
For the first time in a long time, Cas was really excited for Monday.


	8. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that will go with what I wrote on Wattpad. I accidentally forgot that the boys have to go to school. hahahaha. BUt, yeah, I'll basically do the same BUT different, better with the time and days. I won't fail you guys on here!  
> ***Public sexual touching in this chapter!***

Dean was getting his trig book out of his locker when someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

 

"Hey baby," a deep voice said.   
Dean smiled and turned around.

 

Cas was smiling and he went up on his toes a little bit to kiss Dean. He leaned down and pressed their lips together.   
They heard a big gasp and foot steps running towards them. 

 

"OH MY GOD. DEAN. CAS." they pulled away from each other to see who was yelling.

 

It was Charlie, their mutual lesbian buddy. 

 

"Hey, Charles," they both said. 

 

"Don't 'hey, charles,' me! When were you going to tell me my real-life OTP came true?!"

 

"Seriously, what is with people having OTPs with real people?" Cas muttered. 

 

"We obviously were going to tell you today, since we're all out in the open right now," Dean said.

 

There were some people looking at them as they walked by. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and threaded their fingers together. 

 

"Awww you guys are so cute. Wanna come over for a Lord of the Rings marathon?" Charlie asked, she was grinning. 

 

Cas looked at Dean, who shook his head and said, "not today, but tomorrow probably. We're busy tonight."

 

"We are?" Cas asked with a head tilt.

 

"Yeah," Dean winked at him.

 

Cas blushed. "Yeah, tomorrow Charles."

 

"Okaay! See you third hour," she ran off.

 

The five minute bell rang so Dean shut his locker and they started walking to their classes.

 

Their classes were right across from each other so they walked hand in hand the whole time. 

 

They got to their classes and Mrs. Barnes, Dean's psychology teacher, winked at them after seeing their hands. 

 

"Congrats, Dean, I knew you could do it."

 

Dean gave her a confused look.

 

Mrs. Barnes smiled, "I'll tell you later, say bye to your lover."

 

"O-okay.." Dean turned to Cas and gave him a lingering kiss. "See you after class, Angel."

 

Cas blushed and nodded, turning to go to his class.

 

He's so fucking cute, Dean thought, looking at da booty.

 

When he walked into the class, all the students that were in there were staring at him. 

 

He gave them his best shit-eating grin and sat down in his seat in the back.

=====

Mrs. Barnes asked Dean to stay after class for a minute, so after the bell rang, Dean walked up to her desk.   
He saw Cas waiting outside the door, and he told him that he'll be out in a minute.

 

Mrs. Barnes sat in her seat and looked up at Dean. She was a pretty teacher, if Dean were older and didn't have a boyfriend, he would definitely hit on her. 

 

"So, Dean, you were confused on how I knew?" Dean nodded. "Well, I may be a psych teacher, but I am also a psychic. So I know that you had an interesting dream yesterday morning." She winked, "and I knew you liked Cas more than you let on since I met you freshman year. You didn't know it, but I did." She grinned. "Now, go to your next class. See you tomorrow."

 

Dean had a shocked look on his face and he nodded and turned and walked out the classroom. Cas gave him a confused look, "you okay?"

 

"Yeah, just, Mrs. Barnes.." he laced his fingers with Cas' "she knew I liked you."

 

"How?" They started walking to their next class. This one, next class, and lunch they had together. 

 

"She said she's psychic."

 

"I believe it."

 

"Yeah, I do, too."

 

Dean let go of Cas' hand and wrapped that arm around Cas' waist and pulled him to his body to kiss the top of his head.

 

They walked up the stairs and turned right and walked down the little hallway that led to their class, trig.

 

"So.. you didn't tell me we were hanging out today," Cas said as they walked into the class.

 

"Yeaahh, erm, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't say no to Charlie without a reason.." he sat down at the table they had in the back of the class.

 

Cas sat down, too, "ah, yeah. So, what are we going to do?" Some other students walked in the classroom. 

 

Dean laughed a little, "I said surprise, so I'm not telling you." 

 

Cas smiled, mischievous look in his eyes, reminding Dean of that dream, "mkay," he turned to face the front of the class.

 

Oh, god, what is he going to do? Dean thought. 

 

The bell rang and Ash, the teacher who likes to be called by his first name, walked in. He had a dirty blonde mullet and would be taken as a drunk at first sight, but really, he was just a laid back kind of guy.

 

"Alright, class, today we're going to learn about..." Dean stopped listening, he was too busy thinking about what he's gonna do with Cas tonight. He wants to take him out to the lake that he fishes at, but a different, prettier spot. He was gonna do a little picnic dinner.

 

He already made sure that Sam stayed at a friends tonight, so if they were to take the night to the bed, they won't be disturbed. Dean's dad was almost never home, only when he needed to give the boys money. 

 

Dean's thoughts were cut off when a warm hand landed on his thigh.

 

He looked down and then at Cas, who was looking at the board but was smirking, so obviously not paying attention.

 

Dean ignored the hand and went back to thinking. 

 

He wanted to watch the sunset with Cas, Charlie said that would be romantic.

 

He felt the hand move up a little. His breath hitched.

 

"Cas," he whispered, "what are you doing?" 

 

Cas only smiled bigger and moved his hand up higher.

 

Dean inhaled a breath through his teeth.

 

"Cas, stop it."

 

"No," Cas whispered back.

 

Dean huffed, then grinned.  
Okay, two can play this game.

 

Dean reached over and cupped Cas' crotch.

 

"Mmph," Cas said, not very quiet, and dropped the pen he was twirling in his hand. 

 

"Castiel, you alright?" Ash said, making the other students look at him.

 

"Yes," he choked out, Dean squeezed a little bit, "just trying not to cough, my throat hurts." The students at the table next to them snickered, they knew what was really going on. 

 

"Alright, just try not to disturb the class, man."

 

"Will do," as Ash turned around and started writing on the board, Cas moved his hand up more, finally touching Dean's dick.

 

Dean gasped, squeezing Cas' now hard dick, "I'll stop if you stop," he whispered.

 

"Hmmm..." Cas started stroking Dean through his jeans. "Okay." he stopped and pulled his hand away, writing notes down.

 

Dean pulled his hand away after another squeeze.

 

Dean was breathing heavily. Jesus, I hope I don't get called up...

 

Cas looked over at Dean and grinned, his face a little flushed, and turned back to pay attention.

 

Dean shook his head and started copying down what Ash was doing on the board, something about Pythagorean Theorem. 

======

The bell rang, telling the students to leave the classrooms.

 

The boys left the class room hand in hand and walked to art class. 

 

They kept looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't. Many people looked at them, some with confused looks on their faces and some jealous. 

 

Cas grinned to himself.  
I've got the hottest guy in school literally wrapped around my finger.

 

Cas felt lucky. He squeezed Dean's hand as they walked in the art classroom.

 

"Hey guyss," Charlie said from the back table. 

 

"Hey Charles," they both said as they walked over to her. 

 

They sat down just as Charlie asked, "sooo..? How's your first day at school as a coupleee?"

 

Dean smiled at her then looked at Cas, who was blushing, "it's good, people were giving us creepy eyes but, nobody bothered us, yet."

 

"I honestly don't think they will," she said, "nobody gave me crap when I made out with Dorie in the hallway." Dorie is short for Dorothy, Charlie's girlfriend. She had to move to another school because her parents didn't want her here because of the teachers.

 

"Yeah, but, Dean is the hottest guy I know, I know I'm going to probably get death threats from some of the girls here. They don't mean anything though, they're just jelly," Cas said. 

 

Dean blushed, "I am not that hot; you're the hottest guy I know."

 

Cas blushed hard.

 

"Awww you guyyys!" Charlie cooed. "You guys should kiss."

 

"We already did! You saw," Cas said.

 

"Yeah, but that was nothing! You guys need to full on make out like I did. In front of everybody in the hallway. After this class, I'll be there and I'll record it."

 

"What?? Why record it?!" Cas said, wide eyed.

 

"Cause you're coming out as a couple! Put it in a video scrapbook or something!" She was excited. 

 

"Uggghh, fine," Dean said. Cas reluctantly agreed.


	9. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I LIED. THIS is the last chapter that follows mine on Wattpad xD lol enjoy, lovelies. It's also really short.

Cas was nervous.

He didn't understand why, because he's kissed his ex boyfriends in the hallways before.

Maybe it was because it was Dean. He finally has the real chance to make his dreams come true: to mark Dean as his.

The bell rang for passing time and Dean and Cas looked at each other and got up, grabbed their back packs and held hands as they walked through the doorway, Charlie behind them, camera ready.

Cas felt butterflies in his stomach fluttering around like crazy. He's really going to do this. Show everyone, all the girls, all the boys, that Dean was his, and he was Dean's.

Dean stopped walking when there were a lot of people around them and turned to Cas. He looked into Cas' eyes and wrapped his hands around his waist to pull him against him. He backed Cas against the lockers and leaned down to kiss Cas with more passion than their first kiss, but not as much heat as their second kiss. Cas made a surprised noise and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to pull his face closer.

Dean opened his mouth a little to lick the other boy's bottom lip. Cas opened his mouth and licked into Dean's mouth with as much passion as their second kiss. They tangled their tongues together, explored each other's mouths as much as they could with public decency.

Dean slipped one of his legs in between Cas' to get closer.

Charlie giggled, recording the whole thing.

The three of them heard gasps and whispers, but none of them cared. They also heard some whoops and whistling, cheering them on.

They both smiled as they pulled away, both of them flustered.

"WOOOO!!!" Charlie cheered as she jumped up and down, "ya'll are out! Congrats bitches!"

The boys laughed and walked to their classes, acting like nothing had happened, but their faces told otherwise.


	10. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus. I lied again. The next 3? chapters will follow what I have on wattpad. I am so sorry, I forgot that I still had some chapters that have no continuity errors yet D: BUT! this means that for the next few chapters, there will be quick updates! after that... updates will be slower cause I have to rewrite them! I'll do my best!

Cas hated biology. It was so lame. He was more of a math person.

Cas was just getting his folder out when Meg walked up to his table, "hey Clarence, I see that you've got Dean Winchester as your boyfriend."

Cas looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows, "yes?"

"I just wanted to say congrats, you guys are good together, best of friends, most likely going to become best of lovers," she winked and made Cas blush.

"Aww, it's okay Clarence. Just don't mess this up, unicorn," she smiled and walked back to her table with Adam.

Cas smiled to himself. Meg had always shown interest in him, always nice to him, too. He was happy that she was happy for him.

The bell rang and the Mr. Watson stood up from his desk and got the attention of all the students.

"Today we are dissecting worms."  
The whole class groaned except Cas. He was excited for this part!

=====

Class ended and it was time to go to lunch for Cas.

He just walked out of class when someone almost tackled him.

"Dude!" Cas said, trying to make sure he doesn't drop his books, not looking at the person who hit him.

"Hey baby." 

"Dean?! Why'd you crash into me like that?!"

"I wanted you to fall for me," he grinned, wrapping his arms around Cas.

"Oh, wow," Cas laughed, "well, you don't have to tackle me to make me 'fall' for you, assbutt, it's already happened."

Dean stared at him for a moment then smiled and kissed him on his cheek. He grabbed his hand and started leading him to the cafeteria.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Aaawwww yeeeeeaaah."

Cas laughed as they walked through the corridor of the cafeteria.

They walked to the back of the cafeteria and sat at their table. They were the only ones there right now, but they had like 5 more people that sat there.

Dean whispered in Cas' ear, "I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for you later."

Cas smiled and blushed. "I'm kind of afraid you'll take me out to the woods and kill me."

Dean threw his head back and let out a full-bodied laugh. He rested his forehead on Cas' shoulder while shaking with silent laughter.

"Dean, I didn't think I was that funny."

"Yes it was, and you will find out why later," he laughed again and lifted his head up and kissed him.

"Awwww. I don't think I'll ever get used to that!" Charlie. 

Cas pulled away, "we'll stop kissing around you if you don't stop squealing."

"Ugh, fineee," she sat down across from the boys on the round table and she starts eating her popcorn chicken.

"Wanna go get lunch, babe?" Dean asked.

"Yesss," Cas replied, getting up, "I'm starving."

=====

The rest of the day went uneventful. both Dean and Cas were shocked at the fact that nobody bothered them.

Nobody went up to them and threatened them or spat in their face about the fact that they were gay together.

They guessed that maybe people were getting better about accepting.

Thank Chuck for that.


	11. Eating at the Lake

Dean couldn't wait to get Cas to the picnic. He wanted to show Cas how he feels about him and he doesn't know any other way (except sex) that would show it.

After they got out of school, he took Cas to his house and made him stay in the car so he could get the picnic basket. He covered it with a blanket so Cas couldn't see.

He put the basket in the trunk, grinning as he sat back down in the driver's seat.

"Sooo, we're not staying here?" Cas asked.

"Nope," Dean says as he backs out of the driveway.

"Oooookay. Getting creepier by the second," Cas grinned.

Dean chuckled, "Oh, relax, you're going to enjoy it." At least, I hope so, Dean thought.

"Hmm. Okay," he looked out the window.

"It's about an hour drive, by the way."

"Whaattt??"

=======

~about an hour later~

"Oh my god, you are leading me out to the woods to kill me."

Dean laughed, "Cas, we're just passing through."

"Yeah ookay."

Dean shook his head. He is so adorable.

They're driving in the woods on the trail that Dean takes to get to the part of the lake that he fishes off of. There's a picnic table over there and it's actually nice; its not all dingy and chipped up.

They drive further and they start to see the lake.

"Oh, my god. That's beautiful."

Dean laughs, "Yes, the blue of the water is almost as beautiful as your eyes."

"Oh my lord, that was cheesy as fuck," Cas bursts out laughing.

"Yeah, well, it's true," Dean says while laughing.

They get to the spot and Dean parks near the table.

"Ah, you've made a picnic. Cute," Cas says as he gets out of the car.

Dean goes to the trunk and gets out the basket and walks over and sets it on the table, "Yep. Er, is it alright so far?"

Cas smiled, "yes, it's cute and romantic. You sap."

"Oh shut up," he replies and lays the plaid blanket on the table and starts pulling everything out.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? Oh, you sure know how to turn a guy on."

"If you don't like it, I can take you home," Dean joked.

"I like it, I'm just messing with you, babe," he walks over to Dean and kisses his cheek.

Dean turns his head and kisses him on the lips.

"Mmm," Cas says, "I like your lips; they're soft." He sits down.

"I was going to say the same thing," he's done unloading.

There's sandwiches, cleaned and de-leafed strawberries, chocolates, chips, root beer and some pie in a big white box.

"What's in the box?" Cas asks.

"You'll see, we have to eat first."

They eat, Dean feeds Cas the strawberries, and they nibble on the chocolates.

"Lemme seeeeee," Cas goes to open the box. He opens it and says, "ooooohh piiieee. You may think you're the only one who loves pie, but I love pie, too."

"Dude, we've been best friends forever, of course I know you love pie."

Cas squints at Dean.

"Do you have any utensils?"

"Yes, let's eat dis pai," he gets the utensils out of the basket and gives one fork to Cas and one fork to himself.

"Dean. There's no plates."

"I know, we don't need them," he starts digging into the pie.

"Oh," Cas joins.

======

"Uuuughhhh I'm so fuuuulll," Cas rubs his belly.

They ate the whole pie. Fat asses.

"Ugghhh, me, too."

"I don't want to get up," Cas falls to the ground and Dean walks over and plops down to join him.

"Same."

======  
(Cas' pov)

After their stomachs settled, it was already getting dark, so they got up and packed up the picnic and got in the car.

"Well, that was nice. I had a good time," Cas says.

"Yeah, me too. The fun doesn't have to end, yet, we can go back to my house and watch a movie."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cas could feel the sexual tension. He doesn't think that he could watch the whole movie without jumping Dean. He's been pent up all day from when Dean grabbed him earlier today.


	12. Movie? Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *warning* Smut

By the time they got back to Dean's house, it was past 9:00. 

They got out of the car and it was pitch black until the porch light came on, momentarily blinding them as they walked up to the door.

Dean unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the light.

Dean turned to Cas, "So, you wanna watch a movie in my room, or down here?"

"Uhmm. Up in your room, that TV is bigger."

They walked up the stairs, Cas behind Dean with the perfect view of da booty.

When they got to Dean's room, they walked in and Dean asks, "So, what movie we watchin?" He turns on the light.

"Oh, we're not watching a movie," Cas says, giving Dean a smirk and a wink, turning off the light.

"Wha-?" Dean asked confused. Then, his face went from confused to understanding. "Oh," and, even under the light of the moon, you can see his blush.

"Yeah," Cas bites his lip and steps closer to Dean, "I have been waiting to be alone in a room with you all day."

"Me, too," Dean says, breath hitching when Cas' face is one inch from his, feeling Cas' breath on his face.

Cas started leaning in, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. Just when their lips are about to touch, Cas goes straight to Dean's neck and kisses it.

He starts licking and then he takes some of the skin into his mouth and sucks and nibbles until Dean starts moaning. 

He puts his hands on Dean's shoulders to push him down on his bed and Dean crawls backwards to the pillows and Cas follows, straddling Dean.

He leans down and kisses him. He licks into Dean's mouth. Dean slides his hands up Cas' thighs and around his ass and pulls his hips down onto him, making him grind on his erection. They both moan and Cas gets harder, loving the friction.

Cas uses one hand to unbutton Dean's flannel and the other elbow by his head to keep himself up.

Cas is having trouble with unbuttoning and Dean swipes his hand away and uses both of his hands to unbutton, chuckling softly at Cas.

"Shut up," Cas murmured and attached his mouth to Dean's neck.

Dean unbuttoned his flannel all the way and Cas leaned back so Dean could lift up and take it off. Right after he took it off, Cas slid his hands under Dean's shirt and pulled it off.

Cas pushed Dean back again and Dean moved one of his legs to wrap it around Cas to roll them over so he was on top.

Cas grinned, "bossy."

Dean smiled and then kissed him, taking off Cas' shirt in between kisses. It made Castiel's hair even more messy and it was hot. Dean wanted to thread his fingers in it, so he did.

He couldn't wait to set his hard-on free so he pulled away and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking them off and throwing them on the floor.

Cas went wide-eyed when he looked down and saw the tent in Dean's boxers. He bit his lip, trying to keep an embarrassing moan inside. 

He fumbled to get his own pants off, so Dean helped and slid down so his face was by the opening of his pants.

He pulled his pants down and off and kicked them away, but keeping his face near Cas' crotch. 

He breathed over the tent and mouthed at it. Cas cried out, the heat too much, no control over the sounds he makes.

Dean moved back up to kiss Cas. The blue eyed boy brought his knees up so they were on the outside of Dean's waist and wraps one arm around him and the other in Dean's hair to bring him closer. Dean spread his knees to slot their dicks together better and grinds down on Cas. (The picture attached) This makes them both moan and pant, the friction feeling so good. It's not enough for Cas, so he smoothes his hands down to the elastic of Dean's boxers and slips inside, cupping Dean's ass and grinding himself up while simultaneously pulling Dean down so they were tight against each other.

"Oh, god, Cas, I need more, can we.. do more?" Dean's breath is hot on Cas' face.

"Mmf, yes," he kisses Dean, "what do you want?"

Dean stops grinding for a moment to think and he pulls back a little. 

"I don't wanna do... it yet, but... I've got an idea," Dean says, and he slides down to Castiel's boxers. 

Cas' breathing is erratic, "oh god, yes, please."

Dean smiles up at Cas and starts pulling his boxers down. 

The cloth is brushing against Cas' member and that and the anticipation of what's to come is making Cas breathe heavily.

Dean throws Cas' boxers on the floor with the rest of their clothes and gives no warning when he puts his mouth on Cas' dick.

"Oh, god," Cas gasps as he feels Dean's tongue swipe across his slit.

Dean hmmed and sent vibrations up Cas' penis. (LOL I SAID PENIS.) 

Cas put his right hand in Dean's hair and his left on Dean's shoulder. He gripped Dean's shoulder tight as Dean started going further down on Cas' dick.

Dean started bobbing his head, licking around where he could, sucking every time he went back up. Cas tugged on his hair so he went down further. Cas moaned and couldn't help but roll his hips up into Dean's hot mouth.

"Oh Jesus, Dean, I'm not going to last long..."

Dean hollowed his mouth around Cas' cock and went faster. One of his hands came up and cupped his balls and Cas shouted. Dean moved his hand lower and brushed a finger over Cas' entrance. Cas gasped and stretched his neck back in a groan and closes his eyes.

Dean wrapped that same hand around his thigh and brought his other hand up to Cas' mouth, still working his dick with his mouth. 

He pressed two of his fingers to Cas' lips and Cas opened his mouth and huffed out air in gasps. He took those fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. 

Dean gasped around Cas' cock, because he couldn't even imagine what that would feel like somewhere below his waist.

He pulled his fingers out of Cas' mouth and brought them behind Castiel's balls and circled his hole with one. He pushed it in little by little, making Cas moan even louder. Dean pumped his finger in and out, adding another when he felt it was right. 

His finger tips brushed Cas' prostate and Cas shouted.

"Oh god Dean!" Dean probed at it again, "I'm gonna cum!" Cas gripped Dean's hair and started thrusting into his mouth faster and then came. Dean swallowed it all, wiping his face with the back of his hand after he pulls off and pulls out.

Cas can barely catch his breath. Dean comes up to lay next to Cas, looking as fucked out as Cas felt. His lips were red and swollen. Cas looked down and saw that there was a big wet spot on Dean's boxers.

He came from blowing me... Cas thought, that's hot.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled.

"That was fun," he said.

"That is an understatement. I've never... felt like that with Jack, or any other guy... it was amazing. And, that was your first blow job, right?" He grinned and laid his hand on Dean's face and kissed Dean, tasting himself a little. 

Dean caught his arm, "Yes, and I have never came untouched, that was wonderful."

"You did great, it was hot and you fingered me! That was a first, too, right?"

"Well, I've fingered girls, but never a guy. I thought I was straight before you," he laughed.

Cas laughed, too, and got up and got under the covers, "let's sleep."

Dean yawns and agrees, slipping under the covers with him.

Cas cuddled up to Dean and nuzzled into his neck, wrapping an arm around him. Dean laid a hand on Cas' arm and his eyes started drooping closed.

Cas had his eyes still open, something on his mind.

He kissed Dean on his neck and closed his eyes, his last thought before he sleeps is, I love you, Dean.


	13. The Morning After (Read summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really the morning after, it's just when Dean and Cas wake up after the sex. O: And this actually really sucks, cause when I want to use italics, I don't know how so there's no emphasis. EMPHASIS.

Cas woke up feeling relaxed from the sex-induced sleep. He feels like that was the best sleep he's ever had. He smiles and turns his head up to look at the warm body he's wrapped around.

He's still sleeping. Cas sighs and stretches his neck to kiss Dean's cheek. Then he trailed down to his neck and then his collar bone. He nibbled at the skin on his collar bone and he heard Dean sigh. He looked up and saw his eyes closed. Cas grinned, I'm gonna wake him up in the best way possible, he thought. 

Cas sits up slowly, so he doesn't wake up Dean. He kisses Dean's collar bone again and trails down to one of his nipples. He circles his tongue around Dean's areola. He hears Dean's breath hitch. He grins and kisses down to Dean's navel. He nibbles at the skin of Dean's bellybutton, and he feels Dean's hips roll up against his chest. Dean is getting hard, he felt it when he rolled aginst his chest. 

Dean is already naked from earlier, so Cas just moves down and kisses around the area that he knows subconscious Dean wants him to go.

Cas grins mischievously and kisses the base of Dean's cock. 

"Aahh," he just barely hears from Dean's mouth.

Cas quickly looks up and he sees that Dean still looks asleep so he continues.

This time, he mouths at the tip and then he licks at the slit. He looks up at Dean and he sees that he is breathing heavily. Cas smiles to himself and takes all of Dean in at once. 

Dean sits up quick and Cas looks him in the eyes and starts bobbing his head up and down Dean's 8 inches of heaven.

Dean's eyes roll back as he moans and falls back onto the bed. Cas hollows out his mouth and Dean can barely breathe because the suction is so good.

"Oh, god, Cas," Cas feels Dean's hand in his hair so he goes down further.

Dean rolls his hips up and Cas just takes it all. Oh, god, Dean thinks, real Cas doesn't have a gag reflex! Dean couldn't feel more blessed. His neck stretches back as he enjoys the blissful morning treat.

Cas slides his hands under Dean's hips and pulls off. Dean whimpers and lifts his head to look at Cas, wondering why he would stop.

"Dean," Cas says in his deep, fucked out voice that Dean thought was so hot.

"Y-yeah..?" Dean can barely say it.

Cas looks into his eyes and says, in a serious, deep as fuck voice, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. When he recovered, he started hyperventilating. 

"Oh- oh god. Cas," Dean breathes, "you-you are a gift."

Cas didn't say anything back, he just grinned and put his mouth around Dean's dick.

Dean held Cas' head in place as he rolled them over, so he was straddling Cas' head. Cas went wide-eyed, but once Dean started thrusting into his mouth, he closed his eyes and swallowed as Dean rammed the back of his throat.

Dean groaned as he felt a finger touch his entrance. He looked down at Cas and he saw blue eyes match up with his. His eyes smiled and then Dean felt that finger push in. It was rough and it hurt, but Dean got used to it as Cas started moving it in and out.

Dean moaned and started going faster, sweat on his face, no doubt his legs will be killing him tomorrow, because they were on /fire/.

But it was worth it, because Cas did that suction thing and that was it. Dean came with a shout down Cas' throat, slowing as he milked himself. Dean groaned and rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ," Dean swears, breathing regulating.

Cas moves up to lay next to Dean. 

"Erm, Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean looks over at Cas, then he looks down and sees Cas' hard cock. "Oh, sorry, lemme take care of that."

Dean turns on his side and wraps his hand around Cas' arousal and starts pumping. Cas starts moaning and Dean leans over and kisses his neck and mouths at it, eventually taking the skin into his mouth and sucks a bruise while his jerking gets faster.

Cas lets out breathless moans and when he comes, he moans, "Deaann," and squirts all over Dean's hand and his stomach.

When he's done, Dean gets up and grabs his shirt to clean Cas up and lays back down next to him.

"So... wanna get some food?"


	14. Charlie is Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I keep writing my notes in the summary. Oops. Anyways, this one is different than the one of Wattpad, because it has better writing with time. Lol thanks for staying this long guys! I have 1.1K reads on Wattpad on this story!!!! AND I HAVE 3000 HITS ON HERE!! FRIGGIN AWESOME. 
> 
> **this one is short**

The next day, Dean and Cas have a normal day at school. Charlie kept reminding them that they have to come over for the movie marathon, so they never forgot. 

When they got to Charlie's house after school, she opened the door with a grin and wide eyes.

"Changed my mind. I decided to do an Avengers marathon," she stepped aside to let them in the house.

"What do you mean? There's only one avengers movie," Cas tilted his head in that adorable way he does.

"Yes, but there's the separate avengers' movies! WE SHALL WATCH THEM ALLLL!" She ran into the living room and plopped on her chair.

Dean and Cas share a laugh and follow Charles and sit on the couch opposite of The Queen's chair.

They cuddled up together and Charlie giggles as she sets up the movie.

She sits back down and relaxes as the beginning of Captain America comes on. She looks over at the couple as they share a kiss while the previews play and she sighs. They're gonna last forever.

======

Cas falls asleep halfway through the second Iron Man and Dean follows not far behind. Charlie grins and turns off the movie and goes upstairs to bed. Pansies.

======

Cas is shaken awake by a cold hand and a voice saying his name.

It's a female voice, but it's not Charlie's. Cas opens his eyes slowly and sees Charlie's mom.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Bradbury," he wipes the non-existent drool off his face. Habit.

"Do you guys want to go up to the guest bedroom? It looks awfully uncomfortable on that couch for two people." she gave him furrowed eyebrows.

Cas lifts his head and looks at Dean. He's still sleeping, so he grabs his face and moves it back and forth. "Dean. Wake up."

"Mmph? Wha-?" Dean opens his eyes. He sees Amanda and says, "oh hi, sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"It's okay," she says softly as she runs her hand through her red hair, "just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go up to the guest bedroom instead of sleeping on this couch." she smiles.

"Erm. Yeah, is that alright Cas?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, boys, just go up then, I'll be in my bedroom if you guys need anything." she walks away.

"Mmph. Don't wanna get up," Cas says.

"Well, I wanna get in a bed, and you're in my way of that."

"Mrrrrrrr."

"I'll suck you off in the morning."

Cas jumps up and runs upstairs.

Dean grins as he sits up and follows him.


	15. Mornings are Great for These Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I have 1.5K reads on Wattpad hehe.

So, Cas did get a blowjob in the morning. And it was wonderful.

Cas had a hard time being quiet about it, too. Dean was just a natural at making Cas scream.

Cas fell back to sleep after he came, but Dean stayed up and watched his love sleep. That sounds creepy, but he was just adorable when he slept. His face was relaxed and his lips are formed into a sleepy pout. His eyes are moving slightly, telling Dean that he's dreaming. After they did the sexual stuff, they had decided to skip school today, Cas mostly because he was too blissed out.

Dean could hear his breathing pick up and then Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's waist and squeezed. He was panting and Dean was worried that he was having a nightmare. He was about to wake him up when he felt Cas moving his hips into his. Cas was hard.

Dean's eyes went wide but decided to give Cas some more pleasure.

He reached down with his hand and wrapped it lightly around Cas' naked member. Cas gasped and rolled his hips into Dean's hand. Dean bites his lip and tucks his head into his neck and kisses him. 

He closes his hand on him a little more and he hears Cas moan and gasp. Dean pulls his face away to look at him. His eyes were slightly open but filled with lust.

"Dean," he breathed.

"Yeah, baby, I got you," he leaned forward and kissed him. Cas huffed breaths out through his nose onto Dean's face. Dean sped up the movement on Cas' cock.

"Wait, Dean. I-I wanna get you off, too.."

Dean paused the jerking to pull down his boxers and kick them down, stuffing them at the end of the bed under the blankets.

Cas immediately grasped Dean's length and started pumping. 

Dean moaned and grabbed Cas to pull him closer. Cas took himself and Dean in his hand and began pulling at them both.

The feeling of his cock touching Cas' and Cas touching his member is glorious. He let out a moan with the pleasure. He kissed Cas open-mouthed, breathing hard and then closing his mouth on his lips. Dean thrusts his hips up into Cas' hand and wraps his arm around Cas' torso, gripping his shoulder blades and grinding against Cas.

"Mmm... Cas..." Dean was just about to moan when he heard foot steps coming towards the bedroom door. Dean's breath caught.

"Cas," he whispered.

"Whaaat?"

"Someone's coming, stop touching me and pretend you're asleep."

Cas' eyes went wide but he obeyed. They heard a knock on the door.

"Guys? You awake?" It was Charlie. Dean hears the door squeak open.

"Ugh, dudes. I can smell the sex. I know you're awake, now. You going to school?"

Dean grinned and shook his head and Cas blushed. Dean looked at her and Cas turned around to face her. They were mostly covered by the blankets-at least, the important parts were covered.

"Sorry," Cas said, not really meaning it.

"Ew, whatever, just clean up when you're done. And I'll make sure my mom thinks you're going to school. She made waffles." She turned and closed the door.

Cas turned back to Dean. They stared at each other for a moment then started laughing. 

"Oh, man. We probably owe her for that," Cas said.

"Nah, we kissed in front of everyone for her. We're even."

Cas grinned and kissed Dean. 

"I'm hungry. Let's go get waffles." Cas started sliding out of the covers but Dean grabbed his arm.

"I'm not done, here." He pulls Cas on top of him under the covers. Cas grins and leans down and kisses him. He starts grinding down on Dean, getting hard again. 

Dean moans into the kiss, "do you think they have lube in here?"

"Are...are you ready for that..?" Cas pulled back and searched Dean's face.

"Eh, never mind. Got another idea." He wraps his legs around Cas' waist and thrusts up into his hips. 

"Ah!" Cas grinds down, sliding their dicks together. It created a beautiful friction that pleasures them both. 

He leans down and presses his lips to Dean's, rolling his hips as his tongue finds its way into Dean's mouth.

"Cas..," Dean whisper-moans as he feels Cas' tongue graze the roof of his mouth. He smoothes his hands down Cas' back and grabs his ass to bring him down harder. 

"Oh, Dean," he pulls away and tucks his face in Dean's neck. He stars rolling his hips against Dean faster and faster. 

The boys are panting, bodies pressing against each other. Cas moans into his neck as he gets closer to his climax.

"Nngh- Cas- just a little longer- I'm so close.."

Cas huffed, "me, too, Dean."

Dean worms his hand between their bodies and Cas cries out when Dean grabs both of then and starts pulling at their arousals.

A few pumps later, Cas came with a shout, painting their stomachs with white bodily fluid. Seeing Cas come again threw Dean over the edge, biting Cas' shoulder while milking both of their cocks as they fall from their little piece of heaven.

Cas' arms are like noodles and he falls on top of Dean and slides off, breathing heavily.

"God, you are so amazing," they said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

When they recovered, Cas spoke up, "let's go get waffles!"

"We gotta clean up first."

Cas groaned and got up and ran to the bathroom to wet a rag. When he came back, Dean was standing and wearing his boxers.

Cas thinks he's incredibly lucky to have such a hot boyfriend. Even before this, he could see Dean shirtless, like when they would go to the beach or change in the locker room. 

He walked over to Dean and wiped himself off and gave it to Dean. 

Dean wiped off and they both got dressed and went downstairs to grab some waffles.


	16. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short!

So, the boys decided to go to school today and not have morning sex like crazy. They wanted to stay home again, but Cas didn't want to fail any of his classes. They haven't done the sex. Dean wanted to, so bad. But, he wasn't sure he was ready. He doesn't even know if he wants to top or bottom. 

"Urrghhh," Dean grumbled as he got dressed for school. He wanted to wake up next to Cas, but noooo, they had to go to schooooll. He shrugs on a Led Zepplin shirt, At least I get to see Cas at school. Maybe we can sneak off to a closet... No. No, Dean stop, don't make yourself hard before school.

Deam shook his head and pulled on his jeans.

=======

At school, Dean sees Cas standing at his locker, seemingly waiting for Dean.

"Hey," Dean leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Hi," Cas smiled. He moved out of the way so Dean can open his locker.

"So, how did you sleep?" Dean asked.

"I slept...eh, good, but I would have loved to wake up next to you."

Dean blushed, "me, too. You should come over today? After school?"

Cas lit up, "yeah! Order some pizza?"

Dean grinned, "yeah!" He closed his locker after he put his jacket in there and grabbed his trig book.

He grabbed Cas' hand and started walking to class.

He couldn't stop smiling; Cas made him so happy.

=======

After school, Dean waited for Cas in his car. He had to take a test that he missed yesterday. Dean felt slightly bad about it, but Cas said he was ready for it, that he had no problem, so that made him feel a little better.

Dean was blasting AC/DC when he saw his trench-coated boyfriend walking towards him.

Cas bent down to kiss Dean through the open window.

Dean smiled when he pulled away to walk around to the passenger side.

"That was quick."

"Yeah," Cas sat down and shut the door, "told you, I was ready for it."

"Alright," Dean smiled, "you ready?"

"Yup. Oh, wait, don't you have to get Sam from school?"

"No," Dean started the car, "he took the bus home, said he wanted to talk to this new kid that's on that bus-something like Gabriel?"

"Gabriel? My cousin?"

Dean looked at Cas, "your cousin?"

"Oh, yeah, my uncle just moved here during the weekend. I forgot to tell you."

"No, no, it's okay," Dean assured him with a smile, "at least Sam is with someone you know."

Cas gave him a, I don't think that will help, look.

"What?"

"Gabe.... Is trouble.. but! He means well!"

Dean sighed. He thought for a moment.

"Let's just go home and watch a movie," he smiled.

Cas nodded.


	17. Pour Some Sugar on Me

"Dean?"

Dean looked away from the movie to look at Cas, "yeah?"

"Can we go up to your room?" He looked at him with arouse-filled eyes.

Dean blushed slightly, "sure."

Dean grabbed the remote and stopped the movie. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. He grabbed the blanket he brought down from his room and the pizza box. He threw away the pizza box and turned to Cas, who was behind him.

Cas smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Damn, Cas, slow down," he sounded cool, but he was burning in his face.

Cas turned his head and grinned.

They got to Dean's room and Dean decided to take control and push Cas toward his bed.

Cas gasped quietly, "Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his waist and a hand in his hair.

Cas moaned and gripped Dean's short hair in both hands, then slid one hand down to Dean's ass and squeezed.

"Mm.. Wait," Dean pulled back.

Cas went wide eyed, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that too much? I'm sorry."

"No, no no no. I just," he walked over by his comptuter and pulled up Spotify, "wanted a playlist for this."

Cas laughed. Really hard. 

"You're fucking cute."

Dean turned around and smirked, "what-evs," he turned back around and Cas heard the beginning of Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.

Cas groaned, "really? This song?" he laughed.

"Yep," Dean walked over and cupped Cas' bulge in his jeans, biting his lip.

"Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!" Dean sang softly.

Cas choked and put his hands on Dean's shirt and clenched the cloth.

"Mm, you like that?"

"Yes, Dean, please," he moaned.

Dean nodded slowly, gazing at Cas with arouse-filled eyes. He massaged Cas' dick, getting a helpless whine in return.

"Get on the bed, baby," Dean commanded.

Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean's hand and plopped down on the bed and crawled backwards.

Dean crawled with him, on his hands and knees, settling with a kiss at the nape of Cas' neck.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, but ending up gripping his hair in one hand, bring his lips to his own.

Cas bent his knees on either side of Dean's waist and thrusts up.

Dean moaned into his mouth, breathing heavily as he rolls his hips back into Cas. 

Dean smoothes his hand over Cas' ribs and trails down, slipping under his shirt. He softly caressed the skin of his hips. Cas softly gasped.

"Take it off.." Cas whispered against Dean's lips.

Dean grinned and sat up on his knees, bringing Cas up with him by his waist. He set him up on his lap, so Cas was straddling him and he slipped his hands under Cas' shirt and pulled it up.

Cas bit his lip and tugged at Dean's sweater zipper to make it unzip. Dean helped him take it off and goes back to kissing him.

Cas bends his legs so he can grind down on Dean's obviously hard dick.

Dean groaned, and wanting to get a move on with things, he pulls away and pulls off his shirt.

"Mmm... Cas..." Dean pulls away, "Cas," he looks into his eyes. Dean smiles and holds his face in both hands.

"Y-yeah?" Cas was blushing, his heart pounding.

"I love you... so much," Dean whispered and laughed breathless.

Cas blinked. "Wh-what?"

"I love you, Cas," Dean says louder, "you're my best friend and I love you so much. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I feel so lucky to have you in my life, I mean-"

Cas slammed his lips to Dean's, cutting him off. He snuck his tongue inside his mouth and licked the roof of Dean's mouth. 

He pulled away and stared into Dean's eyes, blue meeting with green.

"I love you, too, Dean. It's been forever since I knew, but I feel so relieved to say it out loud!" Cas grinned and grabbed Dean's face.

Dean leaned forward and kissed him, feeling his chest against warm skin. He leaned forward and laid Cas down. Cas pulled him closer to him, but Dean wedged a hand between them to unbutton Cas' pants.

Cas moaned when he felt a finger graze his bulge. Dean unbuttoned Cas' jeans and worked on his zipper. He was having troubles.

"Ergh, Cas," he sits up a little, so he can unzip better.

Cas was breathing heavily, he knows Dean is ready now, and he can't believe it.

"Dean.." Cas mumbles.

Dean was pulling down Cas' pants. He looked up, "yeah?"

"Are you topping?"

Dean bit his lip, momentarily imagining his dick in Cas' tight heat.

"Yeah."

Cas nodded rapidly, "then, hurry up goddammit, I wanna feel you inside me now."

Dean obliged, pulling his pants off fully and throwing them on the floor, groaning when he sees Cas' thin-clothed dick.

He sat up on his knees and worked on his belt and undid his pants. He kicked them off the bed and fell down to kiss Cas again.

They both moaned when their erections touched.

Dean rolled his hips into Cas' as he licked inside the other's mouth.

Cas rubbed Dean's back softly, scratching slightly, tucking his fingers in the waistband of Dean's boxers. He slowly slid them down, exposing Dean's ass. Dean moved his legs around so he could take them off, leaving them with the rest of their clothes.

Dean pulled off of Cas' mouth and started sucking kisses on his jaw, neck, collar bone, all the way down to the only thing that's between them.

He looked up at Cas with forest-green eyes and bit the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off with his teeth.

Cas moaned softly when he felt the air touch his cock. Dean threw the boxers on the floor, coming back up to kiss Cas again, pressing their bodies together. Dean moved his hips so their cocks would slot together.

Cas moaned and gripped Dean's shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise. (*moon emoji*) Dean silently gasped, giving Cas open-mouthed kisses.

"Dean.."

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Are you done with the foreplay?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Then, get lube..."

Dean jumped up, heart beating fast. He walked over to his dresser and opened the sock drawer and grabbed the lube he bought the other day - just in case this happened.

He walked back over to Cas and the sight made him want to cum.

Cas was touching himself, thrusting into his hand, waiting for Dean, eyes locked on him.

Dean felt weak in the knees, but he managed to get back on the bed, and on top of Cas, setting the lube down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed Cas.

"I love you," he just couldn't not say it.

"I love you, too, Dean. Now do it."

Dean nodded rapidly, grabbing the lube. Cas spread his legs, bending them at Dean's hips on either side. 

Dean squirted some lube into his hand, setting it down and rubbing it on his fingers.

Dean fidgeted a little, but then he worked up the nerve to put his fingers behind Cas' balls, one finger circling his hole.

Cas moaned a little. Dean started inserting that finger inside.

When he had it fully inside, he started pumping his finger in and out, adding another when he felt it was time.

By the time Dean had three fingers inside Cas, Castiel was moaning and groaning and rolling his hips onto Dean's fingers.

"Dean! I'm ready... please!"

"O-okay," Dean sat up and grabbed the lube, spreading some on his rock hard member.

Dean moaned at the friction, but stopped so he didn't blow his load before he actually got to the sex part.

Dean lined up his dick to Cas' entrance, pausing to lean forward and kiss Cas on the lips.

"Ready?" He mumbled against Cas. 

"Mmmhmm, yes!"

Dean moved his hands to Cas' hips and started pushing in, grunting at the tightness.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Tight!" Dean yelled when he was halfway in, taking his time.

Cas got frustrated and sat up, rolling Dean back so he sat on his heels, Cas straddling his lap. Cas sank down onto Dean, all the way.

"Ah! Cas!"

"You were taking too long!" Cas moans, moving his legs quickly to get on his knees. Cas starts bouncing on Dean, gasping when Dean's dick hits his prostate.

Dean lets his head fall to Cas' chest, gasping as he feels Cas' walls clench around him. He threads his arms under Cas' and pulls him flush against himself, and starts thrusting up into Cas.

Cas moans Dean's name as he feels his dick being rubbed by Dean's abdomen.

"Oh.. Baby, this feels so damn good! Oh, god!" Dean yells.

"Uhh!!" Cas falls backwards and Dean goes with, still inside him. 

They don't hear the front door close, but Sam just arrived home from being at Gabriel's house. Sam walks into the kitchen and yells for Dean, but no one answers. He shrugs and opens the fridge.

He's pouring milk into a cup when he hears banging from upstairs.

Sam sets the milk jug down and slowly walks up the stairs. 

He gets to the top of the stairs when he hears moaning come from Dean's room.

"Oh- god- ew!" He runs downstairs and out of the house, towards Gabriel's house, yelling, "SCARRED FOR LIFE. SCARRED FOR LIFE!!"

In Dean's room, Cas is being pounded into, the bed post banging against the wall, Dean grunting as he nears his climax.

"Dean, you're- you're so good-fuck!" Cas' head falls back and he stretched his neck, mouth open wide in a silent scream.

"I'm s-so close," Dean breathes out.

Dean sits up a little so he can firmly grasp Cas' red, aching member, and pump it in tune with his thrusts.

"Al-most- there-! Ah!"

Dean feels Cas clench around him as he cums all over Dean's hand. Dean can barely breathe with the pressure so he lets it go- cumming inside Cas with a breathy groan.

Dean collapses on top of Cas, breathing heavily. He feels the rapid rise and fall of Cas' chest so he knows it's the same for him.

"Oh," Cas breathes out, "that was -"

"Amazing," they both say.

Dean lets out a throaty laugh and rolls off of him.

"Wow," he starts. "Can't believe I haven't tried gay sex before. It's so much better than straight sex, I can tell you that."

Cas laughs and turns his head and looks at Dean. He gets up on one elbow and leans down and plants a kiss on Dean's lips.

"I love you."

Dean grins, "I fucking love you, too, jesus."

"No. I am Castiel."

Dean throws his head back in a full-bodied laugh.

"Oh, man. Okay, I should check up on Sam, see if he's on his way home."


	18. Scarred

Sam got back to Gabriel's house in under ten minutes; he couldn't get there faster. 

He knocked on the door, bouncing from one leg to the other.

Gabe opened the door, a lollipop in his mouth.

"Sam? Didn't we just take you home..?"

"Yes! Can I please come in, I need to talk to you?"

Gabe stepped aside to let him in.

"Oh, my god. I just witnessed something horrible," Sam turned to Gabe.

Gabe gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go in my room, my parents are in the kitchen right now, making dinner," Gabriel started walking up the stairs.

Sam followed, still wide-eyed from the awkward and gross encounter.

Gabe opened his bedroom door and walked in, tossing the lollipop stick in the garbage before he plopped on his bed.

"So, what happened, Sammy?"

Sam closed the door and sat on the desk chair.

He put his hands together and rested them on his mouth.

"I just witnessed my brother having gay sex with his boyfriend."

Gabe choked.

"Oh, SAMMY! Dude!" He ran up to him and knelt down in front of him, "that has to suck! Ew!"

"Yeah," Sam stared at the floor.

"So, like, did you actually see it or..?"

"Ew dude! No! I heard it. I was just getting home, and I was getting a glass of milk when I heard banging from upstairs. I thought something happened so I went up there- and I heard," he gags a little, "moaning and ew just ew," he shivers.

"So... why'd you come here?"

"I don't know! Cause you're my new friend? Or.. Maybe my best friend? I don't know, you're cool and fun and I thought you'd understand!"

"Oh, well, I don't have siblings, but! I have a cousin that is gay and one time he came over for thanksgiving and he brought his boyfriend over, and they totally had sex. His name is Castiel. And awww, Sammy, I thought we were more than friends."

He giggles, giggles, and shakes his head, "Shut up. Cast- wait, Castiel is your cousin?!"

"Uuh, yeah? I just said that," he sat on the edge of his bed.

"That's Dean's boyfriend! They were best friends for the longest time!"

"Dean? Winchester? Oh shit your last name is Winchester?! Dude, Cassie talks about you guys every time he visits!"

"Holy shit, small world."

Gabe laughs, "yeeah."

They sit in silence for a little bit, grinning at each other.

Sam's cell phone started ringing, breaking the silence.

Sam dug his phone out of his pocket- he only has it so Dean can contact him when they're apart- and sees that it's Dean.

Sam stutters as he answers the phone, "h-hello?"

"Sam, hey, you on your way home?"

"Er- yeah. I was just leaving." Sam turns red.

"Do they know you heard them having sex?!" Gabe whisper-yells.

"Shut up!"

"What?" Dean asks.

"Not you, Dean, I'm talking to Gabe."

"Oh, okay, well. I'll see you soon, bye Sammy." he hung up.

Sam closed his phone, and huffs a breath.

"Gabe!" He throws a pencil at him.

Gabe laughs and falls back on his bed, "ow," he says flatly.

Sam jumps up and jumps on top of Gabe, and he starts tickling him.

"Ah! Sam! Stop- ssstop!"

"This is what you get! Trying to make Dean realize I heard him! You butt face!"

Gabe laughs, trying to wiggle out of Sam's tickles.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!"

Sam stops, still straddling Gabe.

Gabe grins and flips them over, tickling Sam back.

"Gaaaaaabbbeee!!"

"Heh heh heh!"

=======

Gabe's mom takes Sam home- again, and Sam walks into the house, waving Gabe's mom off.

Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching tv, covered by a blanket.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says, casually, as if he hadn't just got done having sex.

Sam grunts a hello.

"What's up your butt?" Cas asks.

Well, I know what was up your butt.

Sam shivers. "Nothing, just heard something terrible that I'd rather not talk about."

"Oookay. Wanna join us? We're watching Dr. Sexy."

"I'd rather not," he takes off his shoes and starts walking up the stairs, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night!" Sam hears.

Sam shudders as he walks past Dean's room.


	19. Fridaaay

Cas went home shortly after Sam came home. Cas was so freakin happy.

Dean drove him home, and they kissed goodbye on Castiel's door step.

"I love you," Dean had said, for the twentieth time that night.

Cas nodded, "I know," he had replied.

Dean had grinned and pulled away, letting Cas go inside. Dean smacked Cas' butt after he opened the door, getting a yelp in return.

Now, it was Friday. Cas pulled himself up from bed, not wanting to go to school, but wanting to see his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Cas doesn't think he'll get used to that- calling Dean his boyfriend.

Cas sighed happily and started getting dressed.

======

"Hey, Cas," Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

Cas blushed, getting goosebumps on his neck and arm. He turned away from the board where Ash was writing and looked at Dean.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Wanna sleep over tonight? Sam is staying at Gabe's house, they have a project to do. We could watch a movie," he grinned.

"Yeah, sure. Gotta check with Balthazar, though. And, can we actually go to a movie theater today?"

"Cas, are you asking me out, on a date?"

Cas blushed.

"Well, yeah. You're my boyfriend," Dean blushed at the label, "we should go on an actual date."

Dean grinned widely.

"Yeah, we should. And then you sleep over?"

Cas softly laughed, "of course."

"Hey! Care to share with the rest of the class, love birds?"

The class laughed at Ash's interruption.

"Nah, just asking Cas about what you're talking about up there, I got a little confused," Dean lied.

"Uh huh," he squinted at Dean and flipped his hair off his shoulder and turned back to the board.

"Excuse me," a girl whispers from the other side of Cas, "you are a disgrace to this world. God hates gays."

"Oh, shut up," Cas says, "you're just jealous that I get laid more than you do."

The whole class laughed, a few students whooped.

"Hannah! That was rude, go to the principal's office!" Ash commanded.

She scoffs, "seriously?! They're whispering sinful things to each other and you're going to send me to the office?!" She stomps as she stands and grabs her stuff, "whatever! I'm dropping your class!"

Ash shrugged and watched her leave.

Cas turned to Dean and they chuckled.

"Sinful things? I just asked you on a date!"

"I know, right?" Dean agrees.

======

Dean doesn't have to pick up Sam from his school anymore, cause Sam likes to ride the bus to talk to Gabe. Dean is glad that Sam has a new buddy, but he misses his little brother.

After school, Dean met up with Cas by his locker and they walked to Dean's car together, hand in hand.

When they got to the car, Dean asked, "did you want to stop at your house first..? To get your clothes and stuff?"

"Uhh. When does the movie start? And what are we seeing? I never asked you that."

"The Maze Runner," Dean grinned, "and it doesn't start for another hour."

"Then, yeah."

They get in the car and Dean drives to Cas' house.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to talk to Balthazar. Come in with me?" Cas asked once Dean drove up the drive way.

"Dude," Dean gave him a serious look.

"Sorry! Too excited," he winks.

Dean blushes and laughs.

"Yeah, let's go."

When they get up to the door, Balthazar is already there, opening the door.

"Oh! I was just about to head out, did you need anything from me?" He was wearing a grey V-neck shirt and a black blazer with dark jeans. He looked like he had a date.

"Er, I was just wondering if I could stay at Dean's house tonight?" Cas asked, confused with Balthy's attire.

"Yeah, sure," he starts walking down the steps, "anything else?"

"Uh-nope. Wait, yeah, where are you going?"

Balthazar grinned, "I got a date," he turns to the driveway. "Dean! Get your behemoth of a car out of the way!"

Dean groaned and Cas giggled. Dean jogged to his car and pulls out, and pulling back in after Balthazar leaves in his BMW.

Cas waited the whole time on the porch, going inside when Dean gets behind him.

"I'll be right back," Cas runs up the stairs to his room and closes the door behind him. He hears the fridge door open and laughs, typical Dean.

He tosses his backpack on his bed and goes to his closet and grabs the duffle bag on the floor.

He zips it open and runs to his closet and starts shoving clothes in there, going over to his dresser to shove underwear and socks in there, too.

He ran to the bathroom and shoved his tooth brush in there.

He also, might have, possibly, maybe, perhaps have shoved lube in there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, so I give you two chapters! Forgive me!


	20. Date night! Whoop!

They went to Dean's house after they stopped at Cas' house, because there was still a lot of time before the movie starts. Dean set an alarm on his phone to tell him that they had to leave.

They're sitting in Dean's room, taking turns playing The Last of Us, (Cas decided to bring it, he needed to get Dean into this game, like, yesterday) and Dean was watching Cas play as they sat on the floor, at the foot of the bed. He thought it was so cute, the way he keeps licking his lips and biting them in concentration. Dean grinned and grabbed the controller from Cas, pausing it before he set it on the floor.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?! I was in the middle of a zombie ambush!"

Dean grinned more, "I wanted to kiss that cute concentrated face of yours," he leans forward, but frowns when Cas leans back.

"No! You don't get to kiss me when you interrupt my game!" He crossed his arms with a huff and pouted his lips.

"Awww, did I make Cassie saaad?" Dean mock-pouted back, leaning in.

Cas leaned back more, "yes."

"I'll kiss it better."

"No."

"Yes," he leaned more, Cas leans farther.

"Nooooo."

"Yeeeeeees."

"Nooo- ah!" Cas fell back.

Dean chuckles and gets on top of him.

"Yes," he leans down, but Cas pushes him away.

Dean wraps his fingers around his wrists and pins them over Cas' head on the floor. He adjusts to straddle Cas and leans forward, once again.

This time, he goes for Cas' neck, kissing it.

"Grrrr," Cas says.

Dean starts licking and sucking, trying to get Cas to moan.

He succeeds.

Dean lifts his head and grins at the blushing boy underneath him.

"I love you."

"Merh."

Dean kisses Cas on the lips.

"I love you."

"Mmfhalfeocm."

Dean kisses him again, this time moving his lips and kissing him for real. 

When he pulled away, Cas was blushing even harder.

"I love y- aH!"

Dean yelps when Cas manages to flip them over.

"You're gonna pay, Dean."

Dean couldn't help but get a little turned on from that.

He tried to keep himself from showing that by grinning, "oh, yeah? How?"

Cas just grins and gets off Dean and goes back to playing.

Dean was just about to say 'Come back!' when his phone went off.

He got up off the floor and grabs his phone from his bed. It was the alarm, they had to go.

"Caasss. We gotta go now."

"Just a minute! Almost beat this story!"

"Imma beat your story!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"I have no idea, but we gotta goooo!" He stars tugging at Cas' shirt.

"Meerrrhhh. Fine!" He pauses the game and turns off the tv. He turns to Dean. "Let's goooo!"

He walks out the bedroom door and trumps down the stairs.

Dean rolls his eyes fondly and grabs his keys, following his boyfriend out to the car.

=======

They got to the movies in time, and Cas made them sit in the back row, away from everybody. 

"But, whyyy?" Dean harshly whispered.

"Cause you can see the whoooole screen! It's the best in the back." Although, he had an ulterior motive.

There were a lot of people in the theater to watch this movie. Cas heard it was a good movie, so he wasn't very surprised. Good, Cas thought, this will be the greatest payback ever.

Dean offers Cas popcorn, but he shook his head, turning to sip on his large root beer.

"Then why'd we get a large?" Dean whispered.

Cas shrugged, grinning to himself.

The lights started to dim and the previews started instead of the little games that play as people pile into the room.

Cas looked around him and Dean, checking to see if there was anybody that would see what he has planned for his revenge. There wasn't, and Cas grinned wider.

"Why are you grinning?" Dean whispered.

"No reason," Cas whispered back, not dropping the grin, too excited for his plan.

Dean shrugged and turned to the screen, leaning the seat back as the movie started.

Cas sipped on his drink, slightly nervous.

======

About twenty minutes into the movie, Cas decided to initiate his revenge plan.

Cas set his hand down on Dean's thigh.

Dean didn't pay attention to it, too much into the movie. Cas wasn't even watching the movie, which he felt bad about, but he had to get his revenge.

Cas started sliding his hand up Dean's thigh. 

Dean still hasn't noticed, shoving popcorn in his mouth.

Cas squeezed his hand.

Dean noticed. He just about tossed the popcorn bucket.

"Cas?!" Dean stared at him, wide-eyed, "what are you doing?!" He said it in a harsh-whisper-yell way, so only Cas could hear it.

Cas just watched the movie and said nothing. He smirked.

Dean squinted at Cas and slowly turned his head back to the movie.

Cas moved his hand up higher, almost touching Dean's crotch.

Dean set his popcorn down, frustrated.

"Cas."

"Cas."

"Cas!"

Cas just moved his hand up higher, fully covering Dean's crotch. He felt Dean's body stiffen.

Cas grinned.

(Dean's POV)

All of a sudden, Cas got on his knees in front of Dean. He gasped but tried not to make noise. 

"Cas," Dean whispered as he felt his button unbutton. Cas ignored him and proceeded to unzip his jeans. Dean rolls his head back against the seat.

Dean brought his fist up to his mouth and bit his knuckle when he feels Cas' hot breath against his hard member, that was still in his boxers. He involuntarily thrusts his hips up.

He feels his boxers' waistband lift up with warm fingers.

It was dark, but when Dean looked down, he saw Cas grinning up at him, starting to wrap his hand around his dick. Dean tried to keep his groan in, biting on his knuckle, as he feels Cas grip him, making him hard instantly.

"Dean," he whispers.

"Y-yeah?"

"Grab the popcorn bucket and hide me."

Dean quickly leans forward, gasping when the tip of his cock accidentally hits Cas' chin as he grabs the popcorn. He grips the bowl's edge with one hand and sets it behind Cas' head.

"Ah, so that's why you made me get the big bucket. You planned this."

"Shhh!!" Someone says, a few rows down.

"Sor- ah!" Dean was caught off guard when he felt Cas engulf him, whole.

"Nngghhh." That was Dean trying to hold the noises in.

Cas started bobbing his head, up and down, sucking on his way up, deep throating down.

Dean threaded the fingers of his free hand in Cas' hair and gripped at his dark locks.

Cas moaned, and that made Dean jerk his hips up. Dean tugged harder when he felt a hand go in his boxers and hold his balls.

He started massaging them as he was sucking Dean off.

Dean started thrusting subtly, so Cas took his hand away from Dean's balls and gripped his thigh, letting him know he needed to be still.

Dean quietly whimpered, tossing his head back as he enjoys this wonderful, very public, gift from Cas. 

He felt Cas' tongue lap at the underside and that made him moan, so Dean untangled his hand from Cas' hair to bite his knuckle.

"Cas, you beautiful creature, you," Dean whispered, mostly.

Cas hummed and slowly came up, licking at the tip when he was off completely. 

He got up and sat down in his seat, resting his ankle on his other knee, watching the movie.

Dean stared at him with disbelief. 

"Oh, you bastard."

Cas grinned, still facing the screen.

Dean quickly stuffed himself away, glaring at Cas. 

Great, now I gotta sit here with a boner through this movie. 

Bastard.

"You're going to get it when we get back home," Dean whispered harshly.

Cas stopped grinning.


	21. Jesus Take the Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im so late! i havent been able to get on in a while. im so sorry!!!

They didn't talk on the way home from the movies. Cas was kind of scared, he didn't know what Dean had planned.

They got to Dean's house and Dean didn't say a word as they walked up to the door.  
While Dean was unlocking the door, he says, "when we go inside, I want you to go up in my room, take your clothes off, and wait for me in my bed. And you can't say a word unless I tell you to."

Cas hesitated.

"Go," he opened the door.

Cas ran upstairs and Dean grinned.

Dean took off his shoes and walked slowly up the stairs. Leaning against his doorframe, he grins at Cas. He did what he was told, lying naked on the bed.

Dean walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss Cas gently on the lips.

Dean pulled away and walked to his closet, grabbing the only tie he has.

He turns around and holds up the tie so Cas could see.

"You're going to keep your hands by your head, if you don't cooperate, I will tie your hands to the bed post."

Cas' eyes widen.

Oh, I shouldn't have left Dean unfinished. I've brought a maniac out from him. Shit.

Cas nods and lays his head back, hands on either side.

Dean smirks and sets the tie on the end of the bed and starts taking his clothes off.

Cas whimpers and almost gets up and starts touching Dean, but thought better of it.

Dean climbs on top of Cas, grinning as he leans down to kiss him, moaning when he feels his cock rub against Cas'.

Cas moves his arms and puts his hands in Dean's hair. Dean pulls away and grabs Cas' wrists and pins them down.

"Ah, ah, ah," he shook his head, "you don't want to get tied up do you?"

"No," he shakes his head vigorously.

"Keep. Them. Here."

Cas nods.

Dean kisses him again, smoothing his hand down Cas' body, making Cas sigh.

Dean opens his mouth and licks at Cas' lips, demanding entrance. Cas responds, letting him in, letting him roam his tongue around his mouth.

Cas moans and Dean bites his bottom lip.

Dean starts making small circles with his hips, rubbing against Cas. He responds, rolling his hips up, only to have them pinned down by Dean's hand. Cas whimpers.

Dean sits up so they weren't touching any more, sliding down so his face was parallel to Cas' hips.

He keeps eye contact with Cas before he mouths at the shaft of his cock. Cas bites his own lip, fighting the urge to thrust up into that hot mouth. He reaches up and grips the bars of the head board behind the pillows.

Dean sees his struggle and grins, taking him into his mouth. He only takes the tip in, sucking and licking at it, as if it were a lollipop.

Cas was about to faint with how much strength it took him to resist reacting to Dean, breathing heavily when Dean pops off. He almost whines.

Dean crawls back up and kisses Cas on his lips, grinding his hips into the smaller boy under him.

"Dean... please..." Cas whispered.

"No talking, do you want me to put this tie around your mouth?"

Cas shook his head, not daring to say a word.

"Good boy." Dean dipped down to nibble at Cas' neck, right where he likes it, where it makes him squirm.

Cas bit his lip, forcing himself not to make a noise.

Dean sits up and stares down at Cas. He then wraps a hand around his own erection and starts moving it up and down its shaft. He moans, keeping eye contact with Cas until he looks away, not being able to handle not touching him.

"No, look at me Cas."

Cas keeps in the whimper that almost came out and turns his head back to Dean. He makes himself stare into Dean's eyes, knowing what he was doing below would make holding back worse.

"Cas," he pants as he jerks, "look right here."

Cas lets out a whimper and obeys. He watched Dean's hand fly on his dick, biting his lip at how arousing it is to see Dean above him, jerking above him.

"Castiel," he stops jerking. "spread your legs."

Cas complies, eyes watering from holding back.

Dean gets up quick and grabs the same bottle of lube as last time and comes back, kneeling between Cas' legs.

He opens the bottle and squirts some on his fingers and spreads it around so they were lubed up well.

He sets the lube down and brings his slick fingers to Cas' entrance, teasing the muscles there, making them flutter. 

Dean, please, Cas thought, not wanting to displease Dean out loud.

It's like Dean read his mind, because he slowly started pushing the finger in. That's his pace this whole time, slow; slowly pumping his finger in and out, slowly adding another finger, even grinning slowlyas he looks up at Castiel, who is panting and writhing on the bed.  
He sees Cas biting his lip so hard, he thinks he might start bleeding, so he adds another finger, stretching him out for Dean's aching member.

Cas starts to thrust down onto his fingers, so Dean pulls them out and straightens his back, scooting up so he could position himself to the right place. He grabs the lube and spreads some on his dick, moaning at the sensation.

Then, after a moment that felt like forever, Dean slammed his dick into Cas' ass.


	22. 50 Shades of Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter as an apology bbs

Cas felt Dean shove inside him, without warning, making him gasp in pain and pleasure. 

"You okay, baby? If I'm being too rough, I can stop," Dean broke out of his dominant trance, concerned about if Castiel was okay.

"I'm fine, keep going," he says with a wince.

"You sure?"

"Dean if you don't fuck me right now, I will get on top of you and you will never get your revenge."

Dean responded with a grunt and pulling out almost all the way, and then slamming back in.

Cas shouts out, still not sure if it is pleasure or pain.

"Oh, Cas. You're so tight," he thrusts in and out, trying to find the right angle.

Cas just moaned, still not allowed to say a word without being asked. 

Then Dean hit the spot, making Cas yell out in what he knows for sure is pleasure.

"Shh.." Dean tried to say, but it came out stuttery, because he was currently pounding into his boyfriend.

"T-turn over, o-on your s-stomach," Dean pulled out and waited for Cas to obey, panting.

Cas rolls over and feels Dean's hands on his hips, pulling them upward, so his ass was in the air. Cas felt the blunt head of Dean's cock at his entrance and then felt it slowly slide into him. He feels himself bite his lip as he attempts to control himself.

Once he's all the way in, Dean starts with a slow, steady pace. It was like making love, but they both knew that's not what this was. Dean wanted to drag this out as long as he could.  
Dean started going a little faster, wanting to get himself off, but wanting to get Cas on the edge.

He knew Cas was getting close; he could hear the little wheezing moans that Cas would let out when he was going to come.

Dean was close himself, so he went faster, grazing Castiel's prostate every thrust. He wound a hand around and grasped the base of Cas' cock, preventing him from release. This made Cas whine, rolling his hips back onto Dean.

"Can't have you coming with that stunt you pulled at the theater, Cas," Dean choked out.

Cas bit his lip harder, blood just barely coming from the wound.

"Dean," he whined.

"Shush." Dean thrusted a few times more, hips shaking as he started to release inside Cas. He squeezed his hand that was on Castiel's dick, making sure he won't come. 

"Caaas," Dean moans as he finishes, pulling out and rolling over onto his back next to Cas, who was defeatedly laying on his stomach, breathing hard.

Dean looks over to him, running a hand down his back and squeezing his ass cheek.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll get you off after my nap," he said, sleepily.

He smiles as he sees Cas turn his head to look at him.

His face was flushed and his eyes were lust blown.

"You better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be longer than this :D


End file.
